


Plenty Left to Offer

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is back from Aquitar. Trini just wants him to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty Left to Offer

Trini watched as Billy looked wistfully out at the water. He'd been back on Earth for weeks now, and he claimed he was happy, but some part of him very clearly missed Aquitar. She couldn't blame him - it had been his home for five years, but now he truly was _home_ , with them. She wondered if he had missed Earth this much when he'd first gone to Aquitar.

Perhaps taking him to the beach hadn't been the best idea. Everything seemed to be reminding him of Aquitar, when they needed to be reminding him that he was back now. Unless... she smiled, a plan beginning to formulate.

She walked over to him. "Do you want to go swimming?" she asked him, a smile on her lips. "I know you've missed Aquitar, but there's still plenty that Earth can offer you."

Billy glanced at her, and then back out at the ocean. "I have been missing the feeling of water on my skin," he agreed, and he walked eagerly towards the waves.

"This is wonderful," he said as the two of them played in the shallows. "After all the years on Aquitar, I needed this."

"So we'll get you a house with a pool," Trini suggested. "I know that you miss it, but at least here you have us here."

"I know," Billy said. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just an adjustment being back here. You have all moved on with your lives, and I am in the same position that I was in before I left Aquitar. There I was a respected scientist, here I don't have a degree. Even Tommy has a doctorate. _Tommy_."

Trini raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll fix that," she promised him. "Our secret identities weren't meant to hinder us - I'm pretty sure that one of the public identity Rangers would vouch for you at any institution."

"Thank you, Trini," Billy said, swimming closer to her to take our of her hands. "That means a lot to me."

Trini was glad to see him looking more cheerful - it was something he'd been lacking. The Billy she knew, the Billy from before Aquitar, had been prone to fits of depression. But not like this, not when he was surrounded by his friends. She did the best thing she could do, she dunked him under the water.

He came back to the surface a few moments later, water running off his face, and for the first time since he'd been home, Trini could see a hint of the person who he'd been before Aquitar. The Billy who had been a Ranger with her, the one who had stayed up all hours working on a new invention. The one that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"You're going to pay for that!" Billy said, as he tried to dunk her, but she hooked her arms around him, pulling him with her beneath the waves, as she pressed her lips against his.

When they resurfaced, Billy was gazing at her in amazement.

"You're right," he said finally. "There is plenty that Earth can offer me." Then he kissed her again.


End file.
